Shadow howl prequel  first meeting
by Tamersa
Summary: This is a prequel to 'Shadow howl' but also to the whole TSD series. Doggie Kruger and Swan Shiratori first meeting.


Two spaceships were dashing trough the space. It was clear that one was escaping from the other one.

" Trare Seijin Edge! Stop right now!"

Alien heard low voice in his radio.

"Like hell I will! Leave me alone cop!" - he turned around rapidly.

Person in the other ship tried the same maneuver.

"Ha! That was a mistake!" - Edge started to shoot laser beams.

Enemy machine started trembling.

"Stupid! I was in the SPD academy for over a year! I know every flaws of those crappy SpeedFlyers!"

"You won't get away with this" - the low voice said again, but this time one could heard he had some trouble with maintaining the spaceship.

Trare Seijin just laughed at that and shoot few more bullets. The SpeedFlayer started to shaking even more. The engines didn't make a good job. And in a moment everything stopped. The emergency live support system was in charge but everything else was offline.

"Ahahaha. SPD really needs some better constructors and mechanics!" - with that words villain jumped in hyper speed.

"Damn it. I've lost him again" - Alien, who looked like a blue humanoid dog, hit control panel with anger.

The only thing he could do now was waiting for help from other Space Police cadets. He wasn't a cadet anymore. It was his first mission as a space detective. And he had a lot of problems with it. Trare Seijin Edge had murdered about 10 other aliens. He went to random planets, then he picked a random target. He killed selected person and took one item owned by the victim. Or it seemed so. Young policeman felt that there was something more than meets the eye. First of all he WAS a Anubis Seijin Doggie Kruger. And like all of his kind he had unmatched intuition.

But now it wasn't time to think about the case, because nearby planet with its gravity field started to pull his ship closer to the surface. The atmosphere wasn't the problem. But the impact could kill him and – in worst case scenario - some inhabitants. Doggie tried to turn on local radio, at least to warn those unsuspecting beings, but it didn't work. His ship was already in atmosphere of the planet. The oxygen pressure was too high and Kruger started to loose his consciousness. In his last gaze he saw that people down there were escaping.

~'Good, at least no one will get hurt...'~ minute later there was a big crash.

One of the biggest on this peaceful planet.

"Hey what happened?"

"Everyone alright?"

"Is this is a spaceship?"

"Hey look, there is someone inside.."

Doggie heard those voices all at once. Everything was spinning and he couldn't move arm nor leg.

"Woow its a SpeedFlayer!"

"Oy Shiratori this is no place to play, we have injured man here"

"She knows that! But the ship is also damaged!"

"Shut up, kid!"

There was some ruckus. Young policeman tried to pull his head up to see anything, but it was impossible.

"You just take care of the pilot and I'll take care of the machine" - again he heard the young female voice.

"Do whatever you want.. But that crash destroyed our interspace transmitter. You should repair that first..."

"Its not that easy. I called for a main part that was damaged, still I must wait a week for it."

"Oh OK. So for now you can play with those metal scraps. Really, what interesting is in it?" - that voice sounded sarcastic.

"You will never understand me and the big sis! Healing is good but it is not the only thing to do!" - that was young male voice.

It sounded quite pissed off.

"As I said: do what you want..."

In that moment Doggie loose his consciousness again. He didn't felt that he was escorted to special hospital. Also he didn't know who took care of his machine.

He woke up early in the morning. He hissed when he tried to sit. His wounds needed some more time to heal. Still it was a miracle that the young detective was alive or didn't loose any part of his body. Doggie looked around. He was in small room but the ceilling had glass plates. In corners of this place were some sculptures.

"Oh you finally woke up. Well 'finally' its not a proper word here. I didn't see any race that would regenerate so fast" - said man that just entered the room.

He looked like a humanoid, but on his back one could see a pair of white wings.

"I'm Anubis Seijin. Its quite normal for me" - answered Doggie.

His voice was a little weakened.

"And still you had plenty of luck, not to be pierced by all those metal fragments"

"Yes... Thank you for taking care of me. I will repay it to you. Now I must contact my headquarters"

"'I'm sorry. It's impossible. Your ship destroyed the only interspace transmitter we have here. It will be working again within 5 days"

"That's not good. But maybe my radio will be working... do you have any mechanics here?" - Kruger asked.

He heard laugh as an answer.

"You're kidding right? You are on Chinyo planet... Do you know what this means?".

Young detective's eyes went wide. That's why the doctor looked so familiar. There were few doctors at Space Police from this race. But it was well known, that they don't like and don't use much technology. This species was great in medicine and art.

"But you said that someone will take care of the transmitter..."

"Ah yes. We have two odd balls here. Still they are young and I don't think you would like to give your precious, delicate mechanism in their hands."

"I will judge that myself" - a little icy tone could be heard in Doggie's voice.

Chinyo was known for it's peaceful inhabitants, but he saw even here that tolerance was hard to get when your goal was different from the main one.

"If that is your wish. As your doctor I just want to warn you – you should not try to move too much. Any fight or intensive physical mobility is forbidden, if you want to cure fast, that is"

"Of course I'll remember that. Now could you tell me, where I can find those techies?"

Little boy with wings on his back looked for something in the workshop

"Sis, are you sure it's here?" - he asked with a doubt.

"Yes Avi I'm quite sure, but it is on the higher shelf" - a pleasant female voice could be heard from below the damaged spaceship.

"Oh you were right, it is here!" - Avi was quite happy with his finding.

At one moment his foot slipped. He would hit the floor ashe didn't have much time and space to spread his wings, but someone caught him just in time.

"Huh you're that survivor!" - the boy shouted - "You recovered already? That's fast... and thanks for catching me, you didn't get hurt?" - last words were said in worried tone.

Even if the boy wasn't much in medicine, he knew the basic.

"No. I'm alright. You are one of those the siblings, that know about mechanics and electronics?"

"Yeah, you could say that" - he scratched his head - " But Swan is the main brain here. I've just started learning it"

"So where I can find that Swan?"

"Hey sis, that alien is looking for you" - Avi shouted.

"Sis?" - Doggie was surprised.

He never saw a female mechanic.

"Yeah, 'Sis'. You think girls can't repair things?" - the boy went to defense mode.

"I didn't said that. It's just something new for me. In the base there are only male constructors."

He sounded convincing.

"Oh, well sorry I got angry. It's just like everyone misjudges us all the time... and you know..."

"Avi don't bore our guest with such a stories.."

Young policeman looked at where the voice was coming from.

"Welcome to my little workshop. I'm Swan Shiratori." - she smiled, but didn't shook his hand. Girl was still wipping the oil off her hands.

Kruger looked at her more carefully. Chinyo Seijin was quite young female. She didn't have wings on her backs, rather a little ones near her ears. He felt, like he knew her for a long time.

"My name is Doggie Kruger. I'm a Space Police detective, but as you can see I had an accident"

"Well, who wouldn't have, with those heavy damage from lasers." - Swan looked at SpeedFlyer.

"Ne Sis, this guy have nice reflexes – he caught me when I was falling. Still with that swift looking machine he was shoot. That sucks.." -sometimes Avi didn't know when to shut up.

But now wasn't that moment.

"It was again that blind spot. When you shoot to SpeedFlyer on specific degree, the pilot cant do anything about it" - enough said that Doggie looked a little embarrassed.

"Well, its quite obvious form looking at the ship. What kind of moron build it like that?"

"Hehe, sis is pretty angry, normally she is more kind in words" - boy whispered with a giggle to Kruger.

"You know I can hear you. Anyway, it will take me few days to repair it to the usable state. But it is impossible to make it like new one. I don't have needed parts. And most of my repairs are improvised" - she looked a little angry.

"Don't worry, for now I just need a working radio. Can you do that?"

"Well I've already tried that. That part was heavily damaged. You can't make conversations, but I made it possible to send short text messages and receive them." - she looked at Doggie like she wanted to apologize for that.

"But you made it work! Great!" - he hopped to the cockpit and pushed some buttons.

"You know Swan, I knew that other aliens liked technology and such but it is a nice feeling when someone appreciate your work " - boy crossed his arms.

"Yes it is Avi. But there is something more, you know. He didn't shout at us, that we touched his SpeedFlyer, he didn't say that because we are Chinyo we can't do mechanics..."

"Its like he knew somehow, we won't make more damage. You think it is a special ability of his race?"

"A part of it, maybe..."

"Huh what do you mean, only a part?"

However boy didn't get answer, course Anubis Seijin spoke up:

"I've got a reply from HQ. For now they don't have any spare ship or time to import parts. So I'm stuck in here for at least two weeks" - he said with disappointment in his voice.

Someone else will probably take his case. And Doggie was so close to recognise the murder pattern of Edge.

"If you let me work on your SpeedFlyer, maybe I can repair it to the decent conditions. And maybe some add some features"

"Would you really do that for me?"

"Not only for you. The most interesting thing for maintenance here is electric generator. Spaceship would be quite a challenge."

"And don't you worry. Sis made tons of simulation and even tried make her own spac..."

"Avi stop that..." - Swan cut him off.

"If your sister managed to repair radio, which had many small details, security systems and tons of delicate parts, I believe that she will not make state of the ship worse..."

Swan didn't know if it was compliment or not.

"I'm really sorry for doing all of that without your permission. Still if I wouldn't break down some parts of it, this could be dangerous too everyone." - Swan said silently.

Her curiosity and need to repair the machine was more stronger than rational.

"Don't worry about it. You did a good job." - Doggie looked in her eyes.

Swan felt a weird emotional spark in that moment. But she wasn't able to figure out what does in mean.

"Good for us Sis. If Mikel would know, that we did something like this without his knowing again..."

"But Strepto told us, to do what we want with it"

"You know that Strepto doesn't care about anything..." - Avi sighed - "whatever, I'm going for something to drink. Bye!"

The boy looked like he was tired of all this conversation.

"And he ran again. Avi always doing that in tight situation..." - Swan said that more to herself than to the guest.

Doggie knew that is the time to change the subject.

"By the way, could you start repairs form the data base? Now that I'm grounded here and still not in physical shape, I would like to do some paperwork."

"I think I could do that. Still it is a few hours of work. You should go and rest..." - girl was sure that Anubis Seijin was quite tired.

"If you don't mind I would like to stay here."

"I see, Strepto isn't your favorite doctor..."

How did she know that this was the issue?

"You could say that..."

"Okay. You can sit there. And maybe you want some camomile tea, Doggie?"

"Tea? But your brother said, he is going for something to drink." - Kruger was little confused.

Young Chinyo Seijin's run for something to drink was in fact unnecessary. Swan knew Doggie only for a moment yet she was so natural in her actions. It was like he was an old friend, who came to visit her.

"We both have the same taste if you look at machines. But culinarlly we are quite different. And you, do you like camomile tea?"

"I never drank it before..."

"Is that so...Wait for a moment" - Swan smiled and went for a few minutes to get some hot water.

At that moment Doggie saw a old worn-out armchair. Still it looked quite comfortable. He sat in it and closed eyes. He didn't tell his new friend all the details from his conversation with HQ. It turned out that Edge didn't leave this solar system. And only Chinyo was a planet that had any living beings here. Conclusion was easy. The next victim will be someone form Chinyo Seijin. If the SpeedFlyer was functional, Kruger would have chance to find him. Without his ship and a radar, it was impossible. The planet was quite big and its people were scattered. Only thing he could do now was to analyze again all the evidence from the previous murders and find some hints to narrow the area of search.

"You're thinking about your case, right Doggie?" - her voice took him from his mind slumber. And she called him by his first name again. Still it sounded so natural.

"Thats right, there are to many loose ends. That's why I need the database..."

"And you will have it in two, to three hours. And for now drink some tea and relax a bit".

Young policeman only nodded. He took the mug and tasted the liquid. It was quite nice and really soothed his mind. He didn't even knew when he fell asleep. He had some weird dreams about spaceship in shape of camomile flower tough.

Doggie woke up from his dreamworld when someone pulled his arm

"Oy wake up, sis just finished your database backup."

Avi stood near him. In one hand he held some unknown material. Kruger must have a look at it.

"You are curious whats this? Well as I have said before, my sis is the main brain here. But even with that she said I'm better with making clothes and special costumes, which also have some electronics. You can call me the armorer" - the boy looked rather proud of his work.

"You two should really work for special Police"

"Don't joke like that. Picture this: two Chinyo Seijin in mechanics section – I don't think anyone would approve that. Come on, now it is time to check my sister's work"

Doggie got up with a little difficulty and followed Avi.

It was after sunset and because of that, half of the lamps in the workshop were lit up. Swan stood in frond of the big table making final touches to the small computer.

"Oh hello again Doggie. Did you sleep well?" - she smiled pleasantly to him.

Kruger smiled back.

"Yes, but I sill don't understand, why it was so comfortable in that armchair"

"It is not so average. It was stuffed with addition of calming flower petals. Even if you don't smell them, they still works"

"So that's was that nice aroma.."

"You can use your nose quite well, ne?" - Avi was fascinated how someone could feel that faint smell.

The boy never saw any other alien in his live.

"Anyway, I transferred all your data onto this computer. Don't worry about safety – I have installed good firewall and as you know, here on Chinyo we don't have any digital network."

"Thank you, I don't know how to repay you..." - Anubis Seijin really wanted to do something for those two.

Especially for Swan.

"You could take us away from this boring place. I said there are no chances for work in SPD, but anywhere would be better than here" - boy was sincere to the edge.

The new thing was that Swan didn't scold him. For a moment one could think that her mind was far away.

"Don't mention that, Doggie. I'm glad I was useful."- she ignored sentence told by her brother - "and now excuse me, I must change." - and with that words she left the room.

"Swan really does want to leave this planet, doesn't she?" - Kruger asked.

"Yeah. It's not that sis hates this place. She just really doesn't feel useful here. Her genius will go to waste in here." - boy just nodded his head - "But what she can do? We can't afford to leave. And I wasn't joking earlier. Can you do anything about that? But don't tell Swan that I asked you" - Avi lowered his voice.

"I'll try to help as I can. For now, however, I must look at those data. Someone's life could be at stake."

"Ok, so I won't be disturbing you now" - the boy wanted to go away, but then he remembered something.

"And one more thing – normally it takes Swan some time to recognize someone to the level of calling him by the first name. But she didn't have problems with you. I wonder why...".

When Doggie heard those words he stood up straight and stared at the boy. That wasn't her normal habit?

"Bye now!" - and the boy run outside.

From young policeman's perspective, one could see that the boy entered a house, that was located about 50 meters from the workshop. He must have turn on the lights, because in two windows color had changed form black to dark orange. For the first time Doggie asked himself: where were the parents of those two. Swan was almost adult, but Avi couldn't be older than 10. Were they dead? On expedition? Sadly it wasn't time to help them in their social life. Kruger lit up the screen and started reading long lines of letters.

It was almost 4 in the morning. Doggie leaned his head at the desk. He read all the information few times and figured out nothing. All murdered persons were so random. There wasn't anything that would connect them. Or maybe he didn't see that. He rubbed his eyes. All tips and clues where under his nose and if so, answer was also. What was the answer...

"You are still up. In your condition you should rest more, Doggie." - Swan was standing behind him.

She held quite big mug in her hands

"Here you go. A tea with guarana. It will wake up you a little."

"Thank you.."

Kruger was really grateful for the drink.

"Your work isn't going well as I see.

"No..." - he didn't want to tell to much about it.

"I understand you can't tell me any details but maybe I will help you with the main idea?"

Was was reading his mind? Or was it so obvious?

"I have list of 10 persons and I must find something binding them. Something in common. But they are from different planets, totally different people."

Swan crossed her arms and looked like she started to think.

"Maybe your assumption is wrong. Do not look at all of them at the same time. Treat everyone individually. Try to see anything interesting in that person. Who knows what you can find."

For a moment there was a silence. You could only heard the buzzing noise from the lamps.

"When I look from that perspective..." - Anubis Seijin started pushing buttons rapidly.

"Good for you Doggie. And I will work now on that SpeedFlyer. I have an idea on how to improve it."

Kruger looked at the wall clock.

"Its so early, shouldn't you sleep more?" - he asked with care in his voice.

"Normally I would sleep a little longer, but Today Mikel will be coming to our house and he will be talking again how it is great to be a medic, especially when you are a female, as Chinyo females have more healing power than males. He wants me to be a doctor. Then again he doesn't like to come here. He hates technology quite much and calls my workshop 'the death valley'. But my brother likes to sleep a little longer, so sadly he will pray for Mikel. Again."

And both of them started laughing. It was what those two needed.

"You know it wasn't that funny..." - said Swan, when few minutes later they finished their laughs.

"When you know hot temper of your brother it is..."

"That one is true. But we had our fun now its time to work."

"Yes, lets begin.."

Few hours later, Avi rushed trough the door ,screaming something about being a victim of a close-minded Mikel. He also claims, that it was the last time when we was listening to that guy's monologue.

"I will build myself a soundproof armor. I won't be hearing his stupid words and he will be disgusted, so maybe he will think twice, when he will enter our house next time"

"Oh come on Avi. Mikel is not such a bad person."

"Bad? no. He is frigging obsessed, Swan. I tell you, one day he will establish his own cult !"

Doggie looked at that little argument with a smile. He was only child and liked to watch that kind of interactions. Things he will never have.

"You want to make armor so much, then make Doggie dekasuit." - Swan didn't think twice when she said that.

"Hey, neat idea. But I must count the moment of compression and and..."

"Don't even think about it. I wont help you with this. My hands are full" - she forestall his question.

"Alright alright... So bro what is your fave color? And what weapon do you use?" - boy got near Anubis Seijin.

Bro? Color? Kruger was a little confused with that direct question.

"Better give him those informations or he will not go away." - Swan's face said she has got some experience with that.

"Black is good. And Tan blue. As for weapon – in near future I want to train better my sword skills.."

Ten minutes later everyone worked on their assignments. They worked for almost 3 days. Swan was surprised that Avi didn't make any ruckus. They see each other only at meal time and few times, when the boy wanted to measure Kruger.

On the other hand she and her new friend worked in the same (large but still the same) room. They didn't have much conversations, because both had to use their brain power for other things. But even the only things that disturbed silence were sounds of tapping at computer and some grates from the half-repaired ship, the atmosphere was nice and clean. At the end of the third day Avi entered the workshop and yawned loudly.

"Atttt laaast I finished it" - he said still graping the air.

"So can we see it?" - Swan was quite interested.

It was the first project made entirely by himself, without any help.

"Nope, sorry. I finished the physical core, but I'm still downloading data. It will be ready to use tomorrow morning. And how is your job?"

"I'm almost finished too. Even with those leftover parts, I was able to do what I wanted, but Doggie..."

She looked in the direction when Kruger sat. He didn't even notice that Avi had appeared.

"I think he is near solving his mystery. But because of that, he is completely out from all surroundings."

"Did he ever had any sleep?"

"I don't know why, but he likes to nap in the middle of the day. Maybe its to hot for him then to think hard?"

"Yeah whatever. I'm going to sleep now. And you better do the same sis..."

"I will. I need only half hour for final touches."

"Ok then. Good night sis. And good night to you too!" - boy shouted the last sentence.

Kruger only raised his hand.

"Is he a workaholic or is this case so important?" - the child thought out loud.

Few hours later someone woke up Swan. She was tired she fell asleep underneath the SpeedFlyer. Still she was able to finish the repairs. She rolled from under machine.

"Um Doggie what is it?" - she asked.

He looked quite nervous.

"I've finally found the common thing between the victims"

"Victims? So all those persons were..." - girl didn't knew even that detail.

"They were random except one thing. All of them made something unusual for their race. And the items the Edge took were a proof of that..."

It wasn't to hard to know what Kruger had in mind. She quickly stood up.

"Dont tell me. He is here on Chinyo!" - now Swan was scared.

"It looks like he is. But we have other problem. I cant find Avi anywhere..."

Swan nervously entered the house. It was clear to her, that the Edge guy was after her and Avi. She was safe with Doggie, even if her friend was still injured. But her brother... At the mornings when he wok up he liked to go to a stroll at near woods and even fly a little (yes, his wings weren't only for decoration) near his favorite glade. But at this hour he should be back. And the house was empty. The only sound that could be heard, was buzzing of the little computer, which ended transferring data on the chip. Swan took the little device. What should she say now, what to do? Her brother was probably abducted and the criminal behind it didn't want any ransom. He just wanted to kill the boy. Maybe he already did.

Kruger noticed that girl is not in good mental shape, but it was quite understandable. Still for rescue her brother and catching Edge he needed her help. He caught her shoulders and looked directly in the eyes.

"Listen Swan. Your brother is still alive. Edge always finishes his victims at dusk" - he didn't want to use word 'kill' on purpose - " normally he make it in the place correlated with the unusuality of the person he caught. But probably he know I'm here, so your workshop is off limits for him. Please, think Swan. Where is other place on this planet, that have mass electronic and mechanic parts?"

New hope has leaked to her mind.

"I think that power plant, that is powering up the main hospital would be the answer. Its is about 200 km southwest form here."

"Good. Did you finish the SpeedFlyer repairs?"

"Yes. Its mobile and such. But I couldn't fix the radar..."

"So I have to set a trap then..."

"We..."

"What?"

"We should set a trap. Together."

"Its to dangerous..." - Doggie pointed out.

Swan only crossed her arms and throw a gloomy look

"And how will you fly your ship without me? I did all repairs but still didn't convert the language. You wont be able to use basic functions. And I need at least one day to convert."

Was she telling the truth? Or was it a lie to go with him. He didn't have time to verify this.

"If you say so. We don't have much time to loose, come on!"

They entered workshop. Swan removed the tarpaulin covering the ship. The ship looked in major the same like previous. Still it had few new details.

"I will open the door while you start the engine!"

Kruger hopped to the cockpit and looked around. Everything was in order, but he noticed few new buttons. When he turn on the shipboard computer, he saw that the language indeed wasn't converted. At that time girl opened the doors and run to the machine. She sat behind the Anubis Seijin and took the microphone with headphone. Then she took second set and gave it to Doggie.

"I'm still not sure if one of the parts won't do too much noise here in the cockpit, so use this to communicate with me."

Kruger only nodded and started the engine. Indeed it was a little louder.

"Lets go!" - he shouted.

Few seconds later the SpeedFlyer 2.0 raised into the sky. Swan has given commands to the main computer, while young detective was steering. An hour later they where near the power plant.

"Trare Seijins are sensitive to fire. I have few flares that weren't destroyed during the crash. We should hide and wait for Edge. When he will be busy with preparing his sacrifice circle I will stun him with it and then judge..." - Kruger looked around, where is the best place to set everything.

"Why is he like that, that criminal? Why does he like to kill others?" - girl asked.

She was still in the ship trying to convert at least some basic commands.

"I don't know. Trare Seijins like to collects rare things, but for majority of them the biggest crime is stalking some idols. Maybe he wanted something more unique? Or was he bored?"

"Wait, you're saying that he did it for those trivial things?" - she stopped taping the buttons and looked form the deck at Doggie, who still was looking for a good place.

"Yes. I think so. Some criminals are just like that..."

Swan converted another line of the code, but her thoughts were in other place. They will rescue her brother. And then somehow she will join space police. All that because she really hated, when that kind of selfishness hurt others, because of boredom and the greed... Avi didn't do anything wrong, he was innocent and yet he was in such a deep trouble now.

"Doggie! I took my the chip constructed by my brother. You should take it. Maybe it will be handy." - she bend form the SpeedFlyer and give a small item to the Anubis Seijin.

"Slide it in the side of your license."

He did that. The license lit up.

~Download completed. New function added~ computer voice informed.

"With that I can transform now, eh? Thanks Swan."

"You should thank Avi, Doggie"

"And I will, when we catch Edge. I promise we will"

It was almost sunset. The small space ship landed near power plant. When its door opened, the voices could be heard.

"Move kid! It can be easy or hard for you."

"I'll make it hard for you!" - shouted Avi.

The boy was bonded with some strong ropes.

"Shut up!"

"Or what? Will you kill me?" - even if he was scared, his tongue was still sharp.

"Oh how funny. But be careful. I can make your death quick or long and painful."

"Like you will succeed with that plan. My sis and that detective will come and rescue me!"

"I doubt that. They don't even know why I've chosen you and where we are now.."

"I'm not sure about that.." - Doggie's voice raised and one accurate shot caused a lot of pain to the Trare Seijin.

"Avi run, now!" -detective shouted.

Everything was so fast from that moment. Boy spotted his sister hided by the near building, then he started to run.

"No.. my pray... my rare pray..." - Edge tried to catch the boy but the pain in his eyes didn't let him.

"It is your end Edge! You will be judged and..."

"And you talk too much!" - alien did the best thing he could do.

He entered his own ship in an instant. The pain was still there, but in a moment he break first aid button. The ultraviolet light covered him. Yeah, that was what he needed.

"That fleabag cop will pay for spoiling my fun..."

Kruger stood for a moment and started to run, when the engine of a enemy ship started rumbling. Edge wanted to get away. Not a chance!

"Swan, I didn't want it, but you must fly with me. I need maximum power and precision from SpeedFlyer."

She stopped hugging her brother .

"Avi hide somewhere. I must go with Doggie now. But we will come back for you, I promise."

She rushed then and followed Kruger for cloaked ship. They entered quickly.

"I'm sorry Swan, I've got you in all those trouble. If I could catch him sooner..." - he said when he started the engine.

"...then we would never meet... give it a break Doggie. There are some things you can't change. Its just destiny..."

Kruger wanted to say something more, but now it was time to pursue Edge. And the race had started. For a moment one could think, that alien ship was faster and more maneuverable. But then SpeedFlyer made round barrel and flied in front of the enemy.

"What? Why? That crappy ship shouldn't make such a things. Whatever, I'll just use the trick with a blind spot.." - Edge talked to himself.

He turn his machine and started to shoot but the other vehicle dodged.

"Eee? How is this possible!"

It wasn't time to get annoyed because SpeedFlyer started to give back the favour. Few laser beams and Edge knew that his ship won't do it. He landed, exited the machine and started to run.

"He won't get away..." - Doggie jumped out of his ship.

Swan took the steering wheel. The distance to the earth was few meters, but it wasn't pleasant. Doggie felt a lot of pain. He reminded himself, that he still wasn't fully recovered. Still it was too trivial matter right now. However from behind one rock he was observed by Edge. The alien wasn't that strong, but he could see all the week points of detective.

"So we meet again. I don't know how did you survived that crash. But I don't care!" - he shouted as he punched Doggie in the stomach.

Kruger rolled up and tried to block, but another blow was to strong.

"Mhahaha you are so weak! Space police, my butt!"

Doggie growled. And caught his license. That's right! The suit made by Avi! To win this match he needed the power of three of them. And now it was time to see the boy's strength.

"You are to stupid Edge to see all those important details..."

"Like what?"

"Dekaranger never works alone! Emergency!" - he shouted and clicked the button on the top of the license.

A light has covered him.

"Damn you!" - Edge tried to punch through that but it was to late.

The warrior with armored suit was standing in front of him. Black and tan blue, just like Doggie wanted. And the digits on his chest. Why a 100? He must ask about it later.

"You have suit from dekametal also? But you're still a rookie. Why?"

This time Kruger didn't respond just punched his enemy. Situation turned around. Edge made few accurate punches, but those didn't make any imperssion to the policeman.

"Orahhh!" - Doggie made a final blow, that almost knocked out enemy.

"And now it is time for justice. Trare Seijin Edge! For murdering 10 persons, kidnapping and attempting another murder, just to possess rare items! Judgment!"

For a few seconds, there were seen two lighted symbols. And then the red cross only.

"Delete approved!"

"He..he.. and how you will delete me? You don't have any pistol or sword... Even if there is sheath by your belt... You will punch me till I die? What a pity... you are such a wea..."

But he didn't finish the sentence. Something slashes trough him and Edge blew up. Doggie looked at the place, from where that blow was directed. There stood one of the Chinyo Seijin. Kruger never saw him. Still the man looked quite strong and skillful with the sword technique. Anubis Seijin put out his dekasuit. In that moment, he felt all the old and new wounds. Again the world around him started to spin. The last words he heard were from Swan. She must have landed nearby.

"Mikel? What are you doing here? Doggie? Doggie, are you all right? Hey!"

Again he woke up in the hospital, but this time he didn't have strength even to sit.

"Hi there. How are you feeling?"

Swan was sitting near the bed. She was reading some book about electronic parts.

"Have been better... But I will manage."

"I think so too."

"How long I was out?"

"Almost a day. You should saw Strepto face when we bring you here. Avi will have a laugh for a week."

"I imagine that. But who was that man who finished Edge?"

"In that moment you have meet Mikel."

"He was quite good with a sword."

"When he worked for SPD, he was one of the best swordsman there. Doggie if you really like to be that good, you need to train in the same place."

"You think he will give me the address?"

"Hehe. Yes. Like Avi said: he is obsessed but not a bad man."

Next hour they talked about trivial things. It was so peaceful, until Avi rushed into the room.

"Hi Swan, hi bro! Listen! They brought the parts for the transmitter earlier!"

Swan nodded

"Well its time for me to go then.. don't overdo it Doggie and rest properly this time."

"I can do that now. Its 'case complete' at last"

Sewerial days later he was up again. Dr Strepto wanted to have him in the hospital for another week, but Kruger just shook his head. He had too much to do. With the new transmitter he could contact HQ normally and give them the overview of the whole situation. He got congratulations for successfully ending the mission.

"About that, chief, I would not have achieved it without a help from two Chinyo Seijins. They're quite talented in mechanics and electronics."

~"Chinyo Seijins? That's something new"~

"One of them eliminated the blind spot in my SpeedFlyer."

~"Oh... that's really something. Well then please make a detailed report about it. It seems we need some fresh blood in our mechanic science labs. Over and out"~

The next few days when Kruger waited for escort at Shiratori house because SpeedFlyer could not leave the atmosphere. Swan wanted to apologize for that, but Doggie understood that that kind of parts are not available here on Chinyo. . Without that nervous atmosphere, he learned few habits for Chinyo Seijins also he tought them some basic SPD protocols. And then a day before leaving he got a message form HQ.

"Swan, Avi I have good news for you" - he said when he returned from the interspace transmitter place.

"Yeah, what is it? You can stay here for more time?" - asked Avi.

He was making some upgrades for his chip and really wanted to test it. And his sister was more cheerful when the blue dog was around.

"Better. Scientist at the HQ looked closer on your inventions and allowed you to go to our training facility."

"That's.." - Avi didn't know what to say.

"This is so great Doggie!" - Swan was overjoyed and hugged Kruger.

"Well... Yes. If you want you could leave tomorrow with my escort."

"Its OK for me. How about you Avi?" - she looked at her brother.

He was playing with some tools. When he took his head up, it could be seen that he was happy and sad at the same time.

"Ne bro.. do they have there some plants and some free space? You know for spreading the wings?" - the boy slowly asked.

So that was the case. He was afraid of homesickness. And Anubis Seijin understood this well.

"Yes. I think I saw places like that, when I was training at spaceship simulator. And of course you can customize your working place."

It was all what the boy wanted to hear.

"So why we're still not packing sis! We have quite some scraps! Bro will help us right?"

It was almost noon when the SPD escort showed up. The shadow of the ship has covered all the house and workshop of Shiratoris.

"Woow and you were afraid that they won't have a place for all our stuff, sis."

"This is the first time when I can see the transporter live." - Swan was also stunned.

"So you two are really going away. And you'll be working in Space Police. Who would guess..." -appeared Mikel behind them.

"Don't be mad at us... This is really what we want to do.." - the girl said, but sad expression could be seen on her face. She spend her whole life here. Still she wanted to go.

"Oh well I tried everything in my power, to woke up your healing instincts. But if this makes you and Avi happy... But you must promise me something."

"What?"

"You will be the best, and never forget that for every machine there is a person who will use it..."

"I wont." - Swan smiled pleasantly.

It was a new beginning. They were flying for few hours now. Kruger was talking to the pilots about some SPD matters. Avi fell asleep. Swan still was looking at all those magnificent things at the transporter.

"I see you are pleased with all the mechanics here."

"Yes I am, Doggie. But now I see how much do I have to learn. And that's not a bad thing."

Two of them stood near the big window. Millions of stars were blinking and it looked like the space didn't have an end.

"Doggie, do you believe in destiny?" - Shiratiori asked.

"I don't know. But I don't believe in coincidences. Everything has a reason, however what will you do and what will happen next, is up to your decision." - this sentence was something he heard as a child.

"You really think so? Then I've made my decision."

"Which is?" - he was curious about that.

Swan said this in a dose of mystery in her words.

"For now its a secret, Doggie. But one day I'll tell you. Because we will see each other now and then, right?"

"Yes, I can guarantee it. Even with my busy detective life, I will find the needed time."

"I thought so, well then shall we drink some camomile tea?"

"You really can't read mind?"

"Haha, Doggie you really are something."

And they went to the kitchen.

Many years later Doggie Kruger become a chef of the Earth branch. Because it was quite busy time with the criminals, he didn't even have time to look at the personnel list. Still it wasn't a big problem, he will get to know them in person. Earth was place he choose to work for many reasons and now when he stood in deka room he knew why. This planet has so many interesting things and because of that - quite many space criminals. And that's what he was doing best – catching them for a justice sake.

He met almost all workers in the dekabase. And now he should meet the last one. He heard that the doors had opened.

"This is my decision, Doggie."

Kruger turned around. At first he was a little shocked, but then he smiled. In that moment he felt so lucky, that long time ago he was shoot at blind spot on SpeedFlyer.

END


End file.
